bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Reilly
Jordan Lloyd |Duo2=1st - 2nd - |HOHs2=4 (Weeks 1, 3, 9, and 10) |Nominations2=5 (Weeks 4, 5, Day 55, Week 8 & Day 69) |Vetos2= 2 (Weeks 1 & 8) |OtherPrizes2= |Currently1=Jury Member |Season=12 |Place=9th |Votes=6 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 5) |Vetos=0 |Days=41 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 }} was a houseguest on Big Brother 12 ''in which she finished in ninth place and became the first member of the jury, & the winner ''of [[Big Brother 13|''Big Brother 13]]. During season 12, Rachel caused much controversy for her overbearing personality which led her getting into verbal fights with her fellow houseguests. When she was nominated against her only ally Brendon Villegas in week 5, she was unanimously evicted for being seen as the bigger threat of the duo. She would go on to cast her jury vote for Lane Elenburg, feeling he had played the best social game. She returned to the game in ''Big Brother 13 ''as part of the season's duo twist,'' being partnered with her now fiance . When the duo twist was released back onto the house for a week, her second partner was . Rachel finished as the victorious winner of Big Brother 13. Despite her constant irritation to houseguests and viewers, she and Brendon ("Brenchel") developed a huge fan base. Due to her competition prowess, she is considered one of the greatest physical players in the show's history. 'Biography' Rachel Eileen Reilly, born October 16, 1984, is a cocktail waitress from Las Vegas, Nevada. She describes herself as "bubbly, drunk and adventurous." Rachel's favorite activities include painting, working out, doing anything outdoors, watching movies with friends, playing with her dog, getting dressed up, winning Big Brother, and going on dates. The hardest part of living in the Big Brother house for Rachel is "having your entire life televised." Before being cast on Big Brother 12, Rachel briefly was a swimsuit model for Hawaiian Tropic swimwear. Rachel was also on a magazine cover with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. She is a graduate of Western Carolina University in Cullowhee, North Carolina. Her sister, Elissa Slater, was a contestant in Big Brother 15. Post-Big Brother On September 8, 2012, Rachel married fellow Big Brother 12 contestant Brendon Villegas. Rachel and Brendon competed as an engaged couple on The Amazing Race 20, where they placed third. They later returned as a married couple for The Amazing Race 24 where they placed third once again. On September 16 2015 Reilly and Villegas announced that she was expecting their first child on a live taping on Big Brother 17. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Rachel's personality led her to be a "pain" by the other houseguests. * Rachel has made an appearance in every season of Big Brother since her inaugural season. **In seasons 12 and 13, she was a contestant, in season 14, she appeared as a punishment by Pandora's Box for Ian Terry, in season 15, she was seen handing the key to her sister and contestant Elissa Slater, in season 16, she appeared as a guest commentator, and in season 17 she and Brendon announced her pregnancy. ** Rachel appeared in Big Brother 14, in a video for Ian Terry which he had to watch after he opened Pandora's Box. She annoyed Ian and gave him advice on how to win the game, useless to anyone but herself. Ironically, he actually did end up winning the game. * Rachel, along with Mike "Boogie" Malin, are the only Houseguests to win the game on their second attempt. ** Coincidentally, both were the fifth Houseguest evicted in the first season they played in. * Rachel is the only winner to have a sibling play in a future season. *Rachel is the third House Guest (and second female) to win the first Head of Household competition and win the game following Lisa Donahue and Hayden Moss. *Rachel and her husband, Brendon Villegas competed on The Amazing Race 20 and finished third together as a team. They also returned for The All-Stars season and become the first team to make it to the finals twice. The married couple finished third yet again. Their appearance on The Amazing Race followed Alison Irwin's appearance on The Amazing Race 5 and Jordan Lloyd and Jeff Schroeder's appearance on The Amazing Race 16. *Rachel shares the record for earliest multiple HoH wins with Jessie Godderz , having won the first HoH and the third HoH in her second season. *Rachel is one of seven Houseguests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Jessie Godderz, and Brendon Villegas). She was, however, the only person of the seven to make the finals in either of their appearances. *Rachel has 8 competitions won in total (6 HOH's 2 POV's). **She is tied for the most HOH wins in multiple seasons with Janelle Pierzina with six. *Rachel is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Caleb Reynolds, and Vanessa Rousso for the most official Head or Household competition wins in a single season with 4. **She is the third player to win 4 Head of Household competitions and win the game, following Drew and Hayden and later succeeded by Ian. ***She is the only female to have accomplished this feat. *Rachel is one of eight houseguests who have crossed over to or from another CBS reality show. The other seven being Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd and Brendon Villegas who later appeared on The Amazing Race; Hayden Moss who competed on Survivor; and Jeff Weldon and Jackie Ibarra, who were originally from The Amazing Race, being the first to cross over into Big Brother. **Rachel and Brendon are the only two to cross over twice, with both times being on The Amazing Race. *Rachel and Elissa are the fourth set of relatives to compete on Big Brother, following Adria and Natalie Montgomery, Nakomis Dedmon and Michael Ellis, Dick and Danielle Donato. **Of these four, Rachel and Elissa are the third set of siblings to compete, as well as the only set of relatives who did not compete in the same season. ---- Category:Streamers Category:Showmance Category:Contestants who went on The Amazing Race Category:Evicted Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Season 12 House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:2 Timer Category:Winners Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:1st HOH Category:1st POV Category:1st HOH and POV Category:Females Category:Final HOH Category:9th Place Category:Big Brother 12 Jury Members Category:4 HOH's Category:House Guests Category:Colored Category:Luxury Winners Category:From Nevada Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Couple Category:Married from Show Category:Veterans Category:The Amazing Race Category:Big Brother 13 Category:Annoying Category:House Guests with famly that have competed Category:House Guests with family that have competed